Arachnus
''.]] '''Arachnus' is a species native to SR388. At the near-top of the food chain, they are very fearsome predators. The biped is distinguished by its three-fanged maw, segmented eyes, elongated neck, a hard shell on its back, and the large claws on its forearms. It is known to curl into an armored ball when threatened, and will uncurl periodically in order to attack, either by swiping with its claws or by spitting fire from its mouth. In Metroid II: Return of Samus, Samus Aran can fight an Arachnus. It is an optional boss and defeating it will give Samus the useful Spring Ball ability. It is found posing as an Item Sphere in the hands of a Chozo Statue. Only Morph Ball Bombs will damage it. An easy way for Samus to defeat it is by trapping it behind the statue on the left side of the room; she can then enter Morph Ball form and lay bombs every time Arachnus attempts to escape. ''Metroid Fusion'' .]] In ''Metroid Fusion, the first boss Samus encounters is an Arachnus, although this one is actually an X Parasite mimic (she witnesses a Core-X combining with several X to imitate the organism). Through gene manipulation, the X have not only increased Arachnus' size (making it taller than Samus), but they have also enhanced its abilities and given it a new attack that is not normally in its genome (the ability to launch sonic waves from its claws). It is a relatively easy fight as Arachnus in Fusion is one of few bosses Samus can damage with her basic Power Beam, though her newly-recovered Missiles are much more effective. Once Samus defeats Arachnus and absorbs the Core-X that is left behind, she regains her Morph Ball ability. Manuals ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' "It will roll up its body like an armadillo, then rush at Samus." ''Metroid Fusion'' "Native life-form of SR388. They will roll themselves into balls and attack. Dodge and attack with missiles." Trivia *The Arachnus encountered in Metroid II had the ability to jump while curled up in its shell. It may have been using the Spring Ball item that it had acquired beforehand, as the battle takes place near a Chozo Statue and the item emerges from the remains of the creature upon its death. This phenomenon can also be seen in the Ing Sub-Guardians from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, as they release the Power-ups they stole from Samus upon their demise. :*The X-Parasite mimic in Metroid Fusion supports this theory -- it is never seen leaping into the air in ball form because it does not possess the Spring Ball. It is possible, however, that the jumping ability is a natural aspect of the species and the Arachnus-X does not display this ability in Fusion due to its increased size. *Berserker Lord's theme appears to be an arrangement of the Metroid Fusion Arachnus theme. The Berserker Lord also slightly resembles the Arachnus, and both appear as the first bosses of their games. *In trailers for Fusion, Samus is seen fighting Arachnus in a much larger area than the final game, featuring scenery from Sector 1. *The Arachnus in Metroid Fusion is often named just 'Arachnus', but the Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks name it "Mulcalah". *Oums resemble the ball form of an Arachnus. The Griptian acts similar to the Arachnus as well. *The Arachnus in Metroid II does not have its own battle music. Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:X Category:SR388 Category:Phase 3 Category:BSL Category:Main Deck Category:Recurring Species Category:Extinct Species Category:Statues